All I Need
by Shelby-Belby
Summary: Age is but a number, don't you think? George sure does when he starts to fall for Luna Lovegood. Will his friends approve? Will the teachers? Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, places or Quidditch. J.K. Rowling does. This story is pure fiction and for entertaiment purposes only.

Rate at M for later content. Do not read if you don't like.

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was full of the sounds of chatter, laughter and children filling their plates.<p>

"Georgie, why are you staring at little Loony?" Fred asked when he noticed his brother wasn't touching his food.

"She eats like a Weasley." George sighed, resting his head on his fist.

"No one eats like a Weasley." Fred said looking over at Luna.

"She does…I think I'm in love." George sighed.

"I don't know whether to be terrified or impressed." Fred nodded, going back to his food.

"It is little Loony…you should be a little of both." George sighed.

Fred set his fork down and turned to his twin. "You're serious? You like her?"

George nodded, staring at Luna with a pathetic smile on his face.

"Then talk to her." Fred said looking from his brother to the girl.

"I'm four years older then her. I don't think that would be right." George said, finally looking down at his food.

"Talk to her." Fred urged. "It doesn't matter, age is but a number."

George sighed and stood up. "I'm going to bed."

Fred stood up too.

"Look, Luna's leaving too…talk to her." Fred said as the two walked out of the Great Hall.

Luna was walking up the grand staircase.

"I don't think I can." George, the forever shy twin, sighed, staring at her longingly.

"Hey Luna!" Fred called, running up the stairs, pulling George with him.

"I hate you." George muttered.

"I know." Fred smiled.

"Hi, Fred. Hi, George." Luna smiled. "What's up?"

"Why are you wearing those shoes?" Fred asked staring at her feet. Luna was wearing pink high top sneakers.

"The Nagles took my uniform shoes." Luna sighed, rocking back on her heels.

"I gotta hit the loo, I'll see you in the common room George." Fred smirked walking off.

"I hate him." George growled.

"What was that?" Luna asked, stepping closer to him.

"Nothing." George said, his heart speeding up.

"Will you walk me to the Ravenclaw tower?" Luna asked.

"Sure." George said, following Luna down the hall.

"I'm a little glad that Fred had to go." Luna said, as they came to a spiral staircase.

"Why's that?" George asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Because I get to spend time with just you. I like you George." She smiled over her shoulder at him.

"I like you too Luna." George said, his heart pounding hard against his rib cage.

They climbed the rest of the stairs in silence.

"So this is the entrance to Ravenclaw house?" George asked when they came to a door with nothing but a brass eagle doorknocker.

Luna nodded and knocked on the door.

"Which came first the phoenix or the flame?" an unseen voice asked,

"A circle has no beginning." Luna said.

The door swung in.

"That's cool." George smiled.

Luna turned and faced George.

"Goodnight George." She smiled.

"…Hey Luna. Before I lose my nerve, will you go out with me?" he asked quickly.

"I'd love that." Luna smiled. "When?"

"Tomorrow is Saturday, we can have a picnic down by the lake." George suggested.

"Then I can cheer you on in the Quidditch game against Slytherin in the afternoon." Luna smiled.

"It's a date." George smiled.

Luna smiled brightly and hugged him.

"Goodnight Luna." He said, heading back down the stairs.

"Did you talk to her?" Fred asked before George was fully in the common room.

"I have a date with her tomorrow before Quidditch." George smiled, pulling his robes off.

"Georgie, I am so proud of you!" Fred yelled, hugging his twin.

"Can't…breath!" George gasped, pushing Fred off him.

The two fell on to the couch laughing.

* * *

><p><em>Author's rant<em>

_This is purely because I was bored and talking with one of my friends, pairing the Harry Potter characters up and I thought it would be cute to see George get a girl, and that girl just happened to be Luna. They would make a cute couple, don't you think. Once you forget about the age difference._

_I hope you liked the first chapter. Don't forget to review._

_Thanks._

_- Shelby_


	2. Chapter 2

George looked up to see Luna running down the hill, smiling. She was wearing a blue sweater, a red shirt, purple tights and her pink high tops.

"Hi George." Luna giggled, walking up to the blanket George was sitting on.

George jumped up and smiled at Luna. "Hi."

"What's for lunch?" Luna asked, hugging him.

"Mainly sweets I got from Honeydukes and butter beer." He laughed.

"Sounds great." She smiled, sitting down. "I like your scarf."

George looked down at the multicolored scarf around his neck. "My mum made it."

"My mum was never very good at knitting." Luna said, licking the icing off a cupcake. "Before she died."

"Here, if you like it and your mum wasn't good at knitting, you take it." George said, taking the scarf off. He draped it around her neck.

"She was experimenting with a spell when I was nine and it miss fired." She blushed wrapping the soft scarf, around her neck.

"I don't it's like to lose someone. But, I recon it ain't fun."

"I'm used to not having her around. But, I do miss her. But I know I'll see her again." She smiled, opening a box of Bertie Bott's.

"I like your attitude on that, Luna." He said, moving closer to her.

"I like you, George." She said, tossing a yellow jellybean at him.

"How do you know I'm not Fred?" he teased.

"George has slightly chubbier cheeks, and Fred calls me Loony, George calls me Luna. And you have chubby cheeks and are calling me Luna. And you are more shy and reserved, which is George. So, you're George." She said, inching even closer to him, abandoning the box of beans.

They were just inches apart now.

"And Fred wouldn't do this." He whispered, running his fingers through her blonde hair.

George closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against hers. Her lips were soft and cold. Luna kissed back gently.

George pulled away and looked at her. Luna was blushing. George could feel heat in his cheeks too.

Luna blushed harder and looked away. George looked down at his watch, to make sure he still had time before Quidditch.

"Luna, I have to go. Quidditch starts in half an hour." He said, standing up.

"Oh." Luna sounded, slightly disappointed.

She stood up and looked down at her shoes.

"Come to the game. Cheer me on. Or cheer Slytherin on." George said, waving his wand.

The picnic cleaned itself up and put itself in the basket. He hid the basket in a hollowed out fallen tree.

"Let's go." He held his hand out to Luna.

She smiled and slipped her hand into his.

The two took off running up the hill.

"You're late." Oliver said when George walked into the locker room.

George ignored him and striped down to his boxers and dressed quickly into his uniform.

"How'd your date go?" Fred asked.

"George got a date?" Angelina asked, spinning around.

George nodded modestly.

"With who?" Oliver asked.

"Luna Lovegood." George said, pulling his gloves on.

"Loony Lovegood?" Angelina yelled. "She's a second year! You're a sixth year! She's barely thirteen, you're seventeen! That's just wrong!"

"It was just a date. Nothing happened!" George yelled. "I walked her to her common room last night and she said she liked me. she is young, I didn't want her to get hurt by shooting her down so I asked if she wanted to have a picnic today. It was nothing."

"There you go, Angelina." Oliver said. "Now let it go. It's time for the game."

George pulled his cloak on and grabbed his bat and broom.

"What really happened?" Fred asked. "Where's your scarf?"

"Luna has it…and I kissed her." George whispered quietly.

Fred smiled and gave his brother a quick hug. "Don't move too fast though. She is young."

"I know. I couldn't help it." He whispered.

"And to be safe, age wise, and because of me, don't go around telling people you're with her. Got it?"

"What have you done now?"

"Things Mum doesn't need to know about." Fred said mounting his broom.

"Angelina?"

"Maybe." He said pushing off the ground.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note<em>

_I know it's short. But I didn't really want to get into the Quidditch game. I'll post a longer chapter later to make up for the shortness of this one. Don't forget to review._

_Thanks._

_- Shelby_


	3. Chapter 3

George opened his eyes and blinked a few times until things came into focus. His teammates were staring down at him, all still in their gear.

"How you feeling, Georgie?" Fred asked.

"What happened?" George asked, pushing himself up.

"Marcus Flint happened." Oliver growled. "We were winning because you were scoring a lot so he hit you in the back of the head with a bludger, you've been out for about two hours."

"His mother should have swallowed him." Fred snarled.

"Fred Weasley!" Angelina yelled in astonishment.

Fred tried to hide his smile. "Baby, it's true. He plays dirty."

Angelina shook her head and walked out of the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey will take a look at you as soon as she gets back." Fred said.

His teammates patted George on the back and walked out. Fred looked at the door and waved someone in.

Luna ran into the room and flew into George's arms. She still had George's scarf around her neck.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her arms still around him.

"Yeah, my back is just a little sore." He said pulling her into his lap so she wouldn't be straining to hug him.

"You're free to go George." Madam Pomfrey said, walking past his bed.

"Let's go." Fred said.

George set Luna on the ground and walked out of the hospital wing, his arm around Luna.

"What would you like to do now?" George asked Luna.

"I like art…I'd like to show you what I paint." She smiled.

"Let me change and you can show me." George said.

"Meet me in the Muggle studies classroom when you're done changing."

George quickly changed into denim trousers, a white t-shirt, a blue striped sweater and his black sneakers.

* * *

><p>Luna was sitting at a table with her back to the door. She was hunched over the table drawing in a sketchbook.<p>

George smiled and sat down beside her.

"Hello." She smiled, looking up.

George gave her a quick kiss, causing her to blush.

"Sorry, I had to." He said.

Luna stuttered, "It-it's fine."

George reached for her sketchbook and started flipping through it. "These are good, Luna…strange and I have no idea what most of them are. But I like them."

Luna blushed again. She was used to her father and other people praising her paintings and drawing, but there was something different about George saying it.

The bell rang, indicating dinner was ready.

"Hungry?" she teased. "Want to go get dinner?"

"I have a better idea." He handed her her sketchbook.

Luna cocked an eyebrow at him. George took her hand and led her to a statue. He waved his wand and the statue slid aside.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they walked into the tunnel.

"Someplace you've never been before." He said, putting his arm around her. "Sorry it's so dirty. It's been a while sine I've used it."

He pulled his wand out and said, "Lumos."

The dark tunnel lit up revealing spider webs and layers of dust. He knocked down a spider web that was in their way.

"I don't really mind." She said, moving a little closer to George.

George smiled. He loved the way Luna smelt, like berries and cinnamon. Luna kept an arm around George's waist and her other hand played with her long hair. She kept glancing up at George, smiling.

They walked up from the cellar of Honeydukes.

"Will you tell me where we're going now?" she asked as they walked through the streets.

"Just around. I wanna show you a good time and you already know most of the places at Hogwarts." George explained.

Music played from unseen places.

"I love this song." Luna sighed as a slow song played.

"Would you like to dance?" George asked, holding his hand out to her.

"I'd love to." She took his hand and he pulled her close.

George placed his hand on her lower back and they moved to the slow beat of the music.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note.<em>

_I know it was a short chapter, kinda cheesy. But, it's sweet. I am trying to pass time mainly until their relationship is more developed, you know. Cause nothing really intresting happens in the first few months._

_And this is during the fourth book...so the Tri Wizard Turnament is coming up. I think I'm going to add some of those events, would that be cool? Let me know._

_Thanks._

_- Shelby_


	4. Chapter 4

George pulled his coat tighter around him as the wind grew stronger. Luna had asked him to meet her in the woods. He wished it hadn't been so windy and cold, but he would do almost anything for Luna. If she asked him to meet her in the woods on a cold night, he would be there.

Luna was standing in a clearing petting a unicorn. George stepped on a branch and it broke. Luna turned around and smiled.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Luna asked, stroking the unicorn's long white mane.

"Yeah, she is." George said, not talking about the unicorn.

Luna was wearing a pair of jeans, tucked into tall black boots, a white long sleeve shirt and a thin light purple sweater.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked, putting his hand on her back.

Luna kind of half shrugged as the wind blew her sweater backwards. George wrapped his arms around her and they walked out of the clearing, protected from the wind by the trees.

"Are you going home for Christmas holiday?" Luna asked turning around.

She slid her arms in George's jacket and wrapped them around his waist. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes, waiting for a response.

"Yeah, are you?" he asked, smiling.

George loved her eyes. They were beautiful. Bright blue, very innocent, full of life and curiosity.

Luna's smile faded as she shook her head.

Luna being sad was a rare occurrence and George hated it. Luna sighed and rested her head on his chest.

"Come with me, to Christmas at the Burrow." He said, rubbing her back.

"The Burrow?" she asked, looking up at him.

"It's what we call our house." He explained.

When Luna didn't answer, George just kept talking. "Harry's coming too, and Angelina. And Hermione. So it won't be like you're intruding. And that way you won't have to be stuck alone at the castle. And I'd love for my parents to meet my girlfriend. You don't have to come. I'd like you too…but you don't have to. If you do though, you need to make up your mind soon. We're leaving tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll go." Luna giggled.

* * *

><p>"Maybe I shouldn't go." Luna said as they walked down the path where a few carriages waited.<p>

"Why?" George asked.

"Because Angelina will be there and didn't you say she over reacted when we went out? How bad will it be when she knows we been secretly dating since the third week of school?" Luna asked. "And our age difference is pretty significant, what will you parents think? And your brothers…and Harry…and Ginny...and Hermione."

"Ginny is your best friend, I think she will be more concerned that you are dating you best friends brother. Mum and Dad probably won't care. The only one who will make a big deal is Percy and possibly Ron, but he can be a drama king sometimes. Harry, he's with Ginny. So he doesn't have much room to talk about an age gap—"

"Yes he does. He and Ginny are only one year. We are almost four." Luna interrupted.

George stopped walking and kissed Luna.

"Okay." She said, when they broke apart.

* * *

><p>"Mum! We're home!" Charlie yelled walking in the front door.<p>

He had picked the kids up from the platform.

Molly hugged the kids on by one, hugging Luna without a second thought.

"Hello dear. I don't believe I know you." Molly said, holding Luna at arms length.

"Mum this Luna Lovegood. She's in the same year as Ginny." George said. "…And she's my girlfriend."

Molly smiled and hugged George. "That's terrific. I just wish you had let me known a little sooner…oh well. Next time send an owl so I can make up an extra bed. Nice to meet you, love. Dinner will be ready in about an hour, why don't you go get settled in."

"Where can she's gonna sleep?" Ginny asked. "Hermione and Angelina have taken the extra beds in my room."

Molly put her fingers to her lips thinking.

"I guess we'll just have to make up the extra bed in the twins room." Molly said.

* * *

><p>"Good night, boys. Good night, Luna." Molly said, flipping off the light.<p>

"Night Mum." The twins said together.

"Georgie?" Luna whispered.

George rolled on to his side and looked at Luna. She was lying on a bed under the window, the moonlight casting a halo of light around her. She looked beautiful.

"Yeah?" George said.

"Does your mum always tuck you in?" she asked with a giggled.

George nodded as clouds covered up the moon, sending the room into totally darkness.

A bed creaked. George figured it was just Fred getting comfortable.

Luna was standing beside George's bed, her nightshirt flowing down to barely her knees.

George smiled and moved over in his bed. He held the covers up and Luna crawled in.

Luna lay on her back, smiling shyly at George. George lay on his side, propped up an elbow, his other hand rested on Luna's stomach. He leaned down and kissed her gently.

Luna ran her fingers through George's over grown red hair and deepened the kiss.

George pulled away a few minutes later, his breathing fast.

"What are we doing?" he asked.

"Just snogging." She said innocently.

"In my bed." He pointed out.

Luna shrugged.

"Okay." George nodded and kissed her again.

Luna untangled one of her hands from his hand and placed it over the hand that lay on her stomach. Ever so gently she inched it slowly up, George's thumb brushing against the underside of her small breasts. She took her hand away from his and put it on his side.

George took the hint and gently started kneading her breasts. Luna let out a quiet moan.

George shifted positions, and slid his hand down. He slipped his hand into her nightshirt and ran his fingers along her stomach to her breasts.

He kissed her cheek and down to her neck. When he reached the base of her neck, he started sucking gently.

"George?" She moaned quietly.

"Hmm?" George grunted, still sucking on her neck.

"…I want to keep going." She said.

George looked up at her. She nodded.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." He said.

He gripped the bottom of her nightshirt and pulled it over her head. She was wearing a pink, strapless bra and cotton white panties.

"You're beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

Luna's pale cheeks blushed red as a rose.

George kissed her and ran his hand up her thighs. His thumb brushed against her panties, she was warm and her wetness was soaking through the cotton fabric.

He trailed tongue kisses down to her waist. Luna giggled and squirmed loving every second of it. George pushed her panties aside and dipped his tongue into her wet folds. Luna drew in a sharp breath and gripped the sheets. He gripped the elastic with his teeth and pulled the fabric off. He buried his face in the wet, blonde curls and ran his tongue up her folds to her clit. Luna moaned quietly as he began to suck on her clit.

George reached down with on hand and gripped the bulge in his pajamas.

George pulled away from Luna and pulled his pajamas off quickly. He slipped his fingers into the waistband of his boxers, ready to push them off when he hesitated.

He trailed kisses up her torso and kissed her cheek right beside her ear.

"It's up to you, love." He whispered in her ear.

"I want to. Please." She said, almost begging.

"As you wish." He said, pushing his boxers off.

George pushed Luna's legs apart and brought them up, his knees beside his waist, feet resting above his arse.

"This will hurt, and I am sorry for that. You need to be quiet, so no screaming." He whispered in her ear. "If you need to, you can bite me to keep quiet. I won't mind. And don't be afraid to tell me to stop."

Luna nodded, wrapped her arms around him.

"Ready?" he asked.

Luna took a deep breath and nodded.

George pushed into Luna. She was tighter then he had expected. Luna was whimpering underneath him. He kissed her forehead and quickly pushed in all the way. Luna bit down hard on his right shoulder.

"You okay?" George asked when she stopped biting him.

Luna nodded. She locked her feet behind hi, raising herself a few centimeters off the bed, pressed her stomach against his.

George nodded and moved his hand. He placed it on the small of Luna's back. He rammed into Luna again.

Luna dropped her head back, squeezing her eyes shut, pain shooting through her torso from the inside out.

George found a rhythm, hitting her sweet spot every time. Soon the pain Luna was experiencing turned to pleasure.

"You're holding back." Luna moaned quietly, digging her fingers into his back.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said, putting his other hand on the back of her neck.

He leaned down, his nose by her ear.

"I want this to be fun for you too." She whispered. "Find a pace you like. I'll like it too."

George started going faster, hitting harder. He rammed her spot hard, making her moan his name loudly.

"Shhhhhhh." He said into her ear.

Across the room, a bed creaked loudly.

Luna gasped and looked over in the direction of the sound, digging her nails into George. George ignored it.

"I…I forgot about Fred." She moaned, biting her lip.

"He owes me." George said with a grunt in the back of his throat.

"Huh?" Luna asked.

"Later." He said.

He slid his hand down her back and hooked his fingers around the material and pulled it down, setting her breasts free.

Luna moaned George's named anything but quietly as she came. George came a moment later with a grunt in the back of his throat.

George pulled out and slid down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of him, as the bed wasn't big enough for both of them. He grabbed his quilt off the wood floor and covered them up.

"Georgie?" Luna said, sounding tired.

"Hmm?" replied George.

"What did you mean? Fred owes you?" she asked, almost asleep.

"No. you can't fall asleep just yet. Mum wakes us up in the morning. She won't if we are in the same bed, but she will care if we are nude." George said.

He said up and they dressed quickly.

"Now answer my question." Luna said, resting her head on George's chest.

"He's been with Angelina since their second year. They have slept together in this room with me in here. So basically it's payback. And what he did, we were getting too loud. I would do the same thing to him." George explained.

Luna nodded.

"Sleep, Luna. You need it." George said.

He rubbed her back, lulling her to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note<em>

_Yay! I'm sorry. I've been waiting to get to this chapter. They have been together for a few months. I'm just glad I got out of the annoyingly, cheesy early dating chapters. Now, I can put their romance on display and add the drama I've been wanting._

_What did you guys think of it? Let me know please._

_Thanks._

_- Shelby_


	5. Chapter 5

George awoke to the smell of frying bacon. He rolled over to tell Fred but his bed was empty.

"Luna, wake up. It's time for breakfast." He said, rubbing his eyes.

"I am awake. I've been waiting for you." She said.

She was sitting on his hips, smiling.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"A while. Before Fred woke up." She shrugged.

"You could have woken me up." He stated.

"I liked watching you sleep." She giggled standing up.

George stood up and Luna climbed onto his back.

He walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Everyone was already at the table.

Angelina scoffed when she saw George carrying Luna.

"Something wrong Angie?" he asked.

Luna slid off his back.

George took his place beside his twin. Luna slipped into the chair next to his.

"You two are disgusting." She said quietly so the adults wouldn't hear.

"Why? Because I love somebody who is younger then me?" George asked, digging his nails into his palm.

"She is four years younger then you." Angelina growled.

"You wouldn't be making such a big deal if Luna was the older one." George said, raising his voice.

"Both of you let it go. This is not something we need to discuss." Fred growled.

* * *

><p>"Georgie…why Luna?" Fred asked, sitting down on the step beside George.<p>

"I dunno. She's…different, y'know?" George said, staring at Luna.

Her and Ginny were sitting on the sofa laughing.

"What you think girls talk about?" George wondered, staring resting his head on Fred's shoulder.

"I wish I knew…I wish I knew what went on in Angelina's head most of the time." Fred sighed.

"Why? I thought you two were fine?"

Fred shook his head. "She's been acting weird lately…like if she isn't on my cock all the time, I'm going to leave her. I'm actually tired of snogging her."

"Well…maybe that's the problem." George said. "I reckon you're growing apart."

Fred sighed and rested his head on top of his twins. "Georgie, when did you get so smart?"

"I've grown up, Freddie." He said. "I saw wait till we get back to Hogwarts if you're going to break up with her. You two being broken up and in the same house would make Christmas very awkward."

Fred laughed loudly and hugged his brother.

Luna looked up the stairs and smiled at George. He smiled back.

"Georgie…is it bad that I already like someone else?" Fred asked, leaning against the wall.

George leaned against the opposite wall. "I don't think so…as long as she isn't the reason you're breaking up with Angie."

"No…I started to feel distant from Angie over the summer…when she came for a visit. The time she stayed in our room."

"I didn't sleep at all you two were so loud." George groaned.

"She wouldn't get off me. She was practically throwing herself at me once the lights went out."

"She felt that you were growing distant…and she thoughts that's what you wanted…considering the fact that you have slept around a lot at Hogwarts."

"It's been a few girls."

"Cho, Alicia, Patricia, Angelina, Daphne, Padma, Katie,"

"Okay, it's been more then a few. You don't need to name everybody. But in my defense, Angie had broken up with before all those girls."

George didn't say anything; he just stared at his twin.

"Don't look at me like that." Fred whined.

"So who's the new girl?" George asked.

Fred looked down the stairs.

"I'm guessing it was like me and Luna…let me think for a moment." George said.

He started biting his thumbnail, staring intently at Fred, who avoided his gaze.

"Hermione." George guessed, even though he already new the answer.

"I couldn't help it…I thought she was rather cute when I met her first year. And as the years went on…she's brilliant." Fred groaned.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note<em>

_I do love writing this story. I like it because their relationship (George and Luna's) is so innocent and sweet. I just love it. I hope you guys do too. I know it's short, but the next chapter will be Christmas and I had to get this little bit of information into your minds. The next chapter will be longer, possibly include some Fred/Hermione flirting...possibly another sex scene. I'm not totally sure just yet._

_I will be writing a Fred/Hermione story soon. It'll be like this, but a little more mature. It actually think it wil be this same time line, just starting with the day Fred asks Hermione out. Would you guys like that? Let me know._

_Oh, before I go. I have a few things to tell. On my profile I have a poll I would like you to take. I also have posted a new story. It's a Glee Project, Damian/Lindsay story called _For The First Time _if anyone is interested. I have also updated _The Glee Project: Live Out Loud _if anybody cares._

_I'm done rambling. Thanks for reading._

_- Shelby_


End file.
